


Cherries

by HyperKid



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bondage, Caleb getting mildly stoned through his ass, Fingering, Fjord hates shopping, Knotting, M/M, Magic Lube, Magic Lube Thursday, PWP, Rimming, all of the smut, for everything except magic lube
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-20 01:29:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17612855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HyperKid/pseuds/HyperKid
Summary: Fjord doesn’t like shopping. Caleb’s picked up a little something to distract him with.





	Cherries

**Author's Note:**

> HK: I’m gonna try and make this a thing. 110% because we need more magic lube.  
> Mollymauk: I’m not complaining. I’m gonna get some too, right?  
> HK: What a silly question.  
> Mollymauk: I’m putting in a request for edible body paint. 
> 
> WARNINGS!! All of the explicit sex! Content and not angsting Caleb? Is that a warning? 
> 
> Disclaimers: Neither of these boys are mine yet

Fjord did not like shopping. At all. Well, he could make an exception for one shop in particular, but until they returned to Zadash it wasn’t going to matter. There was no Pumat Sol on the Menagerie coast. 

 

He followed a little behind the others, hands in his pockets as they flitted from shop to shop. It helped to tell himself he was keeping Jester and Nott from getting themselves arrested. They needed all the help they could get on that front. 

 

Almost as soon as they left the book shop, he had company at the back of the group. His lips twitched at how entirely unsubtle Caleb could be; he’d made the one purchase he cared about, the rest could get fucked. 

 

The others didn’t seem to notice, Caduceus and Nott still on their quest for more healing potions. Beau wasn’t exactly helping the quest, busy flirting with Yasha (if you could call it flirting). Jester was doing her best to lead them through the streets of her home town, but her inexperience was showing. 

 

“This is the fourth time we have passed that bakery,” Caleb muttered to Fjord, “I think the smell of the muffins is calling her.” 

 

Fjord stifled a laugh, watching Jester bounce on her toes, frowning at all the street signs. 

 

“We’ve been at sea a long time,” he pointed out as Jester spun around a few times. 

 

“How long until we ask for directions?” 

 

The half orc shrugged, a fond smile on his face as he watched Beau descend from her cloud to “help”. 

 

“I don’t mind takin’ a walk. Better than being cooped up in a dingy old store bein’ glared at.” 

 

Caleb hummed noncommittally, his shoulder brushing Fjord’s arm. Fjord glanced down, a slight frown stealing his lips. 

 

“You’re not in a hurry for anythin’, are you?” 

 

The wizard’s cheeks flushed at once, his gaze darting aside in a very familiar way and a grin snuck back onto Fjord’s face. 

 

“Why, Caleb,” he growled softly, his arm sneaking around the wizard’s back to pull him into his side, “I do believe there’s something on your mind.” Caleb’s breath hitched, his back arching just a little under Fjord’s touch. He dug an elbow into the warlock’s side. 

 

“It has been a while, alright? And I have... something I have been waiting to get for a while,” he muttered, his other hand skimming down his coat to gently cover Fjord’s at his hip. 

 

Both of Fjord’s eyebrows rose at that. 

 

“Should I talk to the others? I’m sure Jester’d be more than happy to turn us around for a little play time.” They could always get potions another day. Another week, if anyone was feeling especially playful. Fjord would more than welcome the diversion. 

 

Caleb shook his head quickly, his cheeks flushing an even darker red. 

 

“No, no. I would... I would like to try it out with just the two of us first. If you don’t mind?” He glanced up quickly, catching Fjord’s eye and looking away. Fjord hummed low in his throat, giving Caleb’s hip a gentle squeeze. 

 

“Wanna duck out of shopping early then?” 

 

Caleb chuckled softly, knowing how happy Fjord would be to do just that. 

 

“And how do we do that without telling them what we’re doing?” He asked quietly, following the group through another turn. 

 

Fjord had been fully willing to just tell the others he was taking Caleb back to the Lavish Chateau for a ravishing, never mind the noises Beau and Nott would make. But if Caleb wanted to be discrete... a wicked thought came to mind and he snickered, leaning down to whisper against Caleb’s hair. 

 

“Fake a heart attack.” 

 

Caleb started a little, giving Fjord a suspicious look that melted into a grin. 

 

“It was a little obvious?” 

 

“A little. Note I’m not actually askin’ why.” 

 

“Noted and appreciated. But more seriously, what should we tell them?” 

 

Fjord shrugged, speeding them up just a little and calling to the rest of the group. 

 

“Hey! Caleb’s gettin’ a touch of the sun, so I’ll bring him back to the chateau. Get me a health potion if you find any?” He asked, pulling out his pouch of gold. Nott held out a hand for it and he paused, then passed it to Beau instead. “No offence.” 

 

The goblin girl shrugged, her gaze tracking immediately to Caleb and where he was tucked into Fjord’s side. 

 

“Take care of him?” She asked sharply, eyes narrowing on Fjord’s face. His returning grin was entirely sincere. 

 

“I fully intend to,” he told her, ignoring another jab from Caleb’s elbow. Yasha gave them a mildly curious look but clearly decided not to make anything of it, returning to her half of a discussion of flowers with Caduceus. It wasn’t exactly a very verbal half, but they were bonding. 

 

Jester looked a little curious as they broke off, but was soon distracted by Nott casting aspersions on her directional skills. The resulting argument stayed with the two men all the way to the end of the street. Caleb chuckled softly, shaking his head. 

 

“Do you think they’ll ever find the place?” 

 

“Sooner or later,” Fjord said with a shrug, turning sideways to pass a small group without removing his arm from the smaller man. They weren’t far from the Lavish Chateau, and out of sight of the others he began to speed up. 

 

By the time they got through the doors, they were almost running, laughing like children skipping school. As soon as they were inside Fjord turned, pulling Caleb in for a deep kiss. The wizard moaned softly, draping his arms over Fjord’s burly shoulders and opening easily for him. 

 

Fjord stooped down a little, grabbing his lover by the ass and lifting him into his arms. Caleb let out a small squeak of surprise, grip tightening on the half orc’s shoulders briefly before relaxing. His legs locked around Fjord’s waist and Fjord gave his ass a quick squeeze, grinning into the kiss. 

 

Caleb shivered and moaned again and Fjord turned to hurry them up the stairs. They went near completely unnoticed and Fjord couldn’t help a soft chuckle. Not many people brought their own partners to a brothel. Well. Not without intending to pick up some more company. 

 

Luckily the beds in the Lavish Chateau lived up to their name, each easily big enough for two. He spilled Caleb down onto the soft sheets and took a moment just to admire him. His lips were soft and still slightly parted from hurried kisses, his hands already tugging the scarf from around his neck. 

 

An idea struck Fjord and he caught the scarf, fingers brushing over Caleb’s through the fabric. 

 

“We gonna have time for me to tie you up?” He asked in a low, husky voice. Caleb actually whimpered, eyes fluttering shut for a moment. 

 

“Fuck.. yes, but first I have to show you...” he began to sit up and Fjord took a step back, draping the scarf over the edge of the bed and shrugging off his armour. 

 

“Remember your safe word?” He asked, carefully piling up his greaves. Caleb made an irritated, dismissive noise, waving a hand. Fjord couldn’t help grinning. 

 

“Ja, ja, it’s the most boring safe word ever. Apples.”

 

Caleb searched frantically through his pockets and pulled out a small vial. The contents sparkled for a moment in the dimly lit room and both Fjord’s brows rose. 

 

“That is quite impressive,” he said in a low grumble. Caleb laughed, tossing his coat to the floor and beckoning Fjord closer. 

 

“You haven’t seen what it does yet,” he chided, his voice picking up in his excitement. He was always so engaged when he had a new bit of magic, something new to teach and learn. Fjord couldn’t help being sucked in, taking the vial gently to examine it. 

 

“And what does it do?” It seemed almost warm and alive in his hands, pulsing inside the bottle. Caleb sat up, his face about on level with Fjord’s hands. 

 

“It heats up,” he purred, looking up at Fjord through his lashes, “and helps to promote... sensation.” The temptation to run a hand through that shaggy hair, to pull him in for a kiss or into his crotch was almost overwhelming. 

 

“You got us some magic lube?” Fjord asked, an incredulous grin stealing across his face. Still Caleb’s immediate response was to hesitate, to question himself. 

 

“Of course.. if you didn’t...” 

 

Fjord bent to shut him up, sealing their lips together in a passionate kiss. 

 

“What’s it taste like?” He growled against Caleb’s lips, watching the way the wizard’s pupils blew. One hand gripped his undershirt, the other brushing through his short hair. 

 

“Cherries,” Caleb moaned, his back arching with want. Fjord gave an approving grunt, nodding and pushing Caleb back onto his back. 

 

“Strip down for me,” he ordered, already tugging at his own clothing. Caleb obeyed immediately, tossing shirt, trousers, and socks off the side of the bed. No smallclothes today, apparently. 

 

It sparked another flash of lust and Fjord groaned, kicking off his boots and shirt before hurrying onto the bed. Caleb met him with open arms, shifting back up the bed as Fjord settled between his thighs. 

 

They kissed for a while, relearning the taste and shape of each others’ mouths as hands wandered. Fjord’s fingers closed around the vial and he drew back a little, panting. His erection was straining against his trousers, but it wasn’t time. Not yet. 

 

“Get the scarf,” he commanded, sitting back to open the vial. Caleb snatched it up at once and Fjord grinned, pressing the bottom of the opened vial to his lips. “Hold this for me, gorgeous,” he purred, taking the scarf. 

 

Caleb’s lips parted immediately and he shivered as Fjord began expertly knotting his hands above his head. It took less than a minute and Fjord tied them around one of the handy rings attached to one end of the bed. Benefits of a brothel, apparently. He’d have to ask Jester. 

 

Caleb twisted his wrists a few times, examining his bonds and settling back into the bed when they didn’t give. He was already beginning to look blissed out, relaxing into the restraints. Fjord took the vial back, trailing his fingers down Caleb’s cheek. 

 

“Good?” He asked, just to be sure. Caleb’s lashes fluttered and he nodded, arching his back. 

 

“Ja. Very. Now don’t keep me waiting.” 

 

Chuckling softly, Fjord leant down to place a kiss to the middle of Caleb’s chest. 

 

“Heavens forbid,” he teased, making his way slowly down the wizard’s body. Sea salt still clung to his skin and Fjord licked it off lazily. Soon Caleb was squirming, gasping, his hips jerking to try and draw Fjord’s attention where he needed it. 

 

Fjord smoothed his hands slowly down Caleb’s thighs, vial balanced carefully between two fingers. 

 

“This all we have?” He asked, taking a moment to admire Caleb’s cock. Fully erect, it pointed up towards his stomach in a nest of fiery curls, the tip weeping precum. Caleb hissed and it twitched as Fjord traced a line up his inner thigh. 

 

“Yes,” he whispered, spreading his legs wider. Fjord pressed a kiss to the crease of his thigh and hip. 

 

“I’ll use it sparingly then,” he murmured into flushed skin. Caleb’s head fell back, a whimper slipping from his lips as Fjord nuzzled his way across his hips. 

 

“Fuck, Fjord, just touch me already.” 

 

The half orc chuckled softly, one hand slipping down to lightly cup Caleb’s balls. 

 

“Like this?” A slow, barely there brush of his thumb over the sensitive sack. Caleb swore, bucking his hips up. 

 

“No, you bastard... you know what I want...” 

 

“But you’re so pretty when you say it,” Fjord purred, stroking his other hand lazily up Caleb’s thigh and stopping just at the apex. He did so love to watch his partners squirm. Knew Caleb loved the game almost as much. 

 

And squirm Caleb did, trying to push down for more contact, gripping his scarf in both hands. He did his best to hold out, the light and scattered touches only making him more sensitive. Making him want more. 

 

Fjord was almost wondering if he wouldn’t break this time when Caleb whimpered, raising his hips plaintively. 

 

“Please, fuck me Fjord... want to feel your fingers inside me, stretching me open for you.” 

 

A slow smile curled across Fjord’s lips and he leaned down to press a kiss to Caleb’s quivering hole. 

 

“Only my fingers? Why Caleb, that’s quite unimaginative of you. You know I like cherries,” he said softly, a low undercurrent of need in the words. Caleb whimpered again, trying to spread his legs even further. 

 

“Your fingers, your lips, your tongue, your cock, please, I just want you inside me!” He knew Fjord would want the whole list, knew how much begging would be enough. But finding out what Fjord would do to make him beg was always so much fun. 

 

Between his legs, Fjord let out a happy growl, pouring just a little of the oil onto his fingers. It did seem to warm quickly at his touch, shimmering as he rubbed his fingers together. A little went a long way, too, he noticed with satisfaction. 

 

The tip of one slick finger pressed ever so gently to Caleb’s entrance, making him gasp again. 

 

“Ask nicely, Caleb,” Fjord admonished, his voice falsely light as if they were talking about any other matter of manners. “You’d think I was just a common rent boy.” 

 

A startled laugh escaped Caleb at that and he leaned up as best he could with his wrists bound. 

 

“You’re anything but common, Fjord,” he teased, draping one knee over the half orc’s shoulder. Fjord turned just enough to suck a mark onto sensitive inner thigh. 

 

“Then ask me nicely,” he teased back, letting his short tusks scrape over skin. Caleb hissed, falling back to the bed. 

 

“Please,” he whispered, trying to use his new leverage to bring Fjord’s face to his crotch. Fjord considered making him work just a little harder for it, but, well. They didn’t have all day. 

 

His finger slid in smoothly, the heat of Caleb’s body seeming setting something off in the oil. It tingled over Fjord’s fingers and Caleb cried out, back bowing on the bed. 

 

“Oh fuck! Fuck fuck fuck Fjord that’s good!” 

 

Fjord leaned up to watch him, a brow rising. 

 

“That good? Tell me more.” He pressed in a little deeper, smoothing the lube across Caleb’s insides. The wizard gasped and arched, clenching around him. 

 

“It... fuck, Fjord, I can feel everything... it feels like you’ve got me open already, like you could just push inside and fuck me...” he could hardly catch his breath, locking both legs around Fjord’s neck. 

 

Fjord kept going, unable to look away. Watching Caleb fall apart so early, so easily... wherever he’d gotten this stuff, Fjord was going back in the morning to buy everything they had. 

 

“Not ready for that just yet,” he chuckled softly, pressing another finger slowly in. Caleb keened, rolling his hips down to take him in. 

 

“Please... more. I need more,” the wizard panted, tugging at the scarf binding his wrists. Fjord hummed noncommittally, drawing back to add just a little more tingling oil to his fingers. Caleb whined piteously, turning into a long moan when both fingers pressed back in. 

 

“Give me a minute, love,” Fjord told him, scissoring his fingers. He’d been having too much fun watching, and now he had to catch up and get Caleb ready for him. Curiosity made him lean down, licking up a little of the extra oil from Caleb’s hole. It did indeed taste of cherries, tingling on his tongue. 

 

Caleb shuddered and hissed when Fjord drew out again, this time for barely a minute before replacing them with his tongue. He could see some of why Caleb liked it so much; just a few licks in his whole mouth was tingling and sensitive. 

 

Cupping a cheek in each large hand, he spread Caleb’s ass wide to eat him out properly. He’d never heard his human partner so vocal, swearing and sobbing and calling his name as he licked and sucked at Caleb’s hole. He felt like he could keep it up for hours, just wringing more beautiful noises from him. 

 

Caleb certainly wasn’t complaining, rocking down onto Fjord’s tongue and gasping, whimpering in need and ecstasy. His cock was weeping precum, hard and untouched and wanting. His wrists jerked in his bonds with the need to reach down and fuck his fist. Fjord hummed against his rim and he cried out, clenching around the half orc’s tongue. 

 

His whole body was trembling with suppressed need by the time Fjord let his legs slide from his shoulders, sitting back and licking his lips obscenely. 

 

“We’re gonna need more of this,” he growled, carefully restoppering the little vial of lube. Caleb nodded slowly, his head lost in a daze of pleasure. A sharp slap to his inner thigh made him cry out again and also snapped his attention back to the grinning Fjord. 

 

“I... fuck... we can go tomorrow,” he gasped, doing a passable attempt at coherency, “but fuck, Fjord, please, I need to come! Fuck me!” 

 

Fjord’s eyes dropped shut for a moment to savour the words, a low moan slipping from his lips as he reached down to squeeze his own erection through his trousers. Caleb squirmed, tugging against the tie once more just for the way it held him. His ass felt open and horribly empty, still tingling and sensitive from the spell in the lube. 

 

Abruptly Fjord’s eyes snapped open and he nodded, tugging impatiently at his own trousers. 

 

“Got anything else?” He asked, his voice roughened by want and need. Caleb did his best to think about the question and nodded towards his coat. 

 

“In my top pocket... just regular oil, but it’ll do. Please, I need you in me nowwww,” a whine dragged its way out of him and for a second he was afraid Fjord was going to rip his coat apart to get the oil out. 

 

Then Fjord’s thick green cock was free, glistening with precum and oil as he began to pump himself slowly. The knot at the base was already beginning to swell and Fjord grumbled a curse, adding more oil before moving to support himself on his elbows over Caleb’s body. 

 

“Ready?” He asked and Caleb growled in response, locking his legs around Fjord’s waist and doing his level best to impale himself in answer. It wasn’t a hugely impressive best, the angle being all wrong for penetration, but the way Fjord’s cock slid and dragged against his balls and up his shaft made Caleb’s back bow with want. 

 

Fjord choked out a slightly startled laugh, reaching down to grip Caleb’s hip with one hand and straighten to line himself up with the other. The thick, rounded head of his cock dragged over Caleb’s loose hole, pressing just inside and dragging a whimper from his lips. Fjord brushed over him a couple more times, just to tease, before finally letting himself sink in. 

 

Caleb’s eyes rolled back in his head at the slow stretch, his slick and needy ass squeezing down around Fjord’s cock as he slid in. 

 

“Fuck... more,” he gasped, legs tightening around his waist. Fjord slapped him sharply on the ass and he cried out, spasming around the fat dick inside him. Fjord swore too, nails digging into Caleb’s hip to try and keep his control as he finally seated himself deep inside the wizard. 

 

Gasping for breath, Caleb began to move immediately, flexing his thighs to work himself slowly on Fjord’s cock. The charmed oil inside him sent tingling sparks of sensation through his whole body with each slick slide and stillness seemed intolerable. Fjord didn’t bother trying to fight him, just gripping an asscheek firmly in hand and using his angle to fuck Caleb in deep, short strokes. 

 

The magic was working on him too, along with the muscular heat of Caleb’s body and he found himself speeding up, pushing effortlessly in and out. Rolling his hips he did his best to aim for Caleb’s prostate, wanting to hear him scream again. 

 

The wizard didn’t disappoint, arching and writhing on his cock and doing his best to fuck himself silly on him. His own cock was red and weeping precum and Fjord curled a hand around it quickly, feeling his own need rising. 

 

It didn’t take more than a few strokes to bring Caleb over the edge into a bone shattering orgasm, screaming and squeezing around Fjord’s cock as it tore through him. Spurts of white come splattered his stomach and he shuddered and moaned as Fjord kept going, fucking him most of the way through his orgasm before finally giving in. 

 

His knot swelled inside Caleb’s ass, the new stretch dragging a choked sob of pleasure from the wizard and then he was coming, his cock jerking as he filled his lover with his seed. Caleb went boneless beneath him and Fjord arranged him carefully on the bed, stretching out each leg with a delicate hand before letting himself settle down atop his lover. 

 

Caleb could handle his weight for a little while, and they’d be sealed together for a few minutes anyway. Feeling wonderfully, deeply tender, he nuzzled gently at sweaty ginger hair and pressed a kiss to the wizard’s forehead. 

 

“How the fuck did you find that?” He panted out and Caleb stiffened slightly beneath him. 

 

“I... came across it in the market,” he said slowly, but his voice was all wrong. He sounded far too tense for someone fucked into oblivion. Fjord nuzzled at his temple again and let the question drop, aware there were parts of Caleb’s life he didn’t have any business in. 

 

“Well it’s fucking incredible,” he purred, licking from one cheekbone to Caleb’s ear, “and you’re going to have to hide it like it’s fuckin’ gold when Jester’s tried it.” 

 

As he’d hoped that broke the rising tension, a low laugh sliding from Caleb’s lips. 

 

“She doesn’t care about gold,” he pointed out as his breathing began to steady. Fjord chuckled softly and nodded to acknowledge the point. 

 

“Like cinnamon, then?” 

 

Interestingly, Caleb’s cheeks flushed. 

 

“There may have been a cinnamon variety,” he admitted, eyes flicking past Fjord’s face to the ceiling. “I may have put it on order.” 

 

For a moment all Fjord could do was stare at him. Then a low laugh slipped free. 

 

“Okay, so, we tie her ass down before we let her even sniff it,” he began, fighting back giggles, “cuz if we don’t she’ll suck the whole lot off your ass and dick before anyone can stop her.” 

 

“You were making a fair attempt at that,” the wizard teased, a smile of his own dancing around his lips. Fjord grinned and gave Caleb’s ass a gentle squeeze. 

 

“And I heard no complaints.” 

 

“Then clearly you ignored my demands for more,” Caleb sniffed archly, breaking into a laugh when Fjord gave his ass a light slap. “Okay, okay, you were incredible.” 

 

“Damn right I was.” Fjord grinned, then leaned down to press a slow kiss to Caleb’s lips. “I was a little worried about the tusks,” he admitted in a whisper. Caleb frowned, eyes refocusing on Fjord’s own. 

 

“They are getting a lot bigger,” he agreed slowly and Fjord nodded, reaching up self consciously to poke at one. 

 

“And sharp,” he sighed and shook his head. “I don’t wanna hurt you with them.” 

 

A strange, conflicted look took Caleb’s face but before Fjord could even begin to guess what it was it had faded into an open, vulnerable shyness that took his break away. 

 

“I know you would never want to hurt me,” Caleb admitted in a whisper, forcing himself to keep at least looking at Fjord’s face, even if he couldn’t make eye contact, “and I will tell you if they are... getting in the way.” His gaze flicked briefly back to Fjord’s and away again and he shifted uncomfortably. “We are going to need new sheets.” 

 

Swallowing, Fjord made a conscious effort not to comment, reaching down to where they were joined and press a finger to the base of his knot just inside Caleb. The wizard’s eyes fluttered shut and he moaned softly, dick twitching half heartedly between them. The warlock tried not to grin. 

 

“Going down, I think. A couple more minutes and I can get you cleaned up and we can rejoin the others for dinner.” He nosed around Caleb’s cheeks again, making him smile and tug weakly at his restraints. 

 

“Then you’d better stop teasing me or I might start teasing back and then we’ll be stuck here for another round.” 

 

Fjord grinned and reached up, easily tugging the silk from Caleb’s wrists. 

 

“I think I could pull myself away.” 

 

Both the wizard’s brows rose and he draped his arms over Fjord’s shoulders, a deeply sceptical look on his face. Fjord laughed and shook his head, wrapping his own arms around Caleb and rolling with the wizard onto his back. His cock shifted in him, making them both moan, but his knot was still too thick for him to pull out. 

 

“Alright, I have no evidence to support that claim,” Fjord murmured, his southern twang softening the words as he cuddled Caleb close. The wizard smiled back, satisfied, and rested his head against the half orc’s chest. 

 

“You could never refuse any of us,” he refuted easily, letting his eyes drift closed. Letting himself not dwell on the words and just enjoy this moment of peace with his dear friend and companion. They could certainly use it. 

**Author's Note:**

> HK: This week is brought to you by the word “squirmed”, apparently. I’m working on it. Next week’s Magic Lube Thursday will be a tiefling sandwich but I accept requests!
> 
> Frumpkin Rating: 7. Not as good as catnip but smells good. More petting during cuddles next time.


End file.
